Someone For Everyone
by Ochako107
Summary: KxK AxM SxM [ONE SHOT] Kenshin comes by the ammusing coffee shop every morning unsusccessful in relationships. Can a waitress wise of words help the poor fellow?


**Someone for Everyone**

By: Ochako107

_Disclaimer: I do not own RuroKen... or do I?_

_Misao: No. No you don't._

_Ochako: I never win._

_Ah, it was another beautiful morning at the Ice Blue Café_, Kenshin thought as he smoothed his blue shirt and pushed the glass door open. "Ohay-- I mean, good morning Himura!" A short girl with an extensively long braid called to him. She straightened up as she held the pile of dishes to her stomach. "Go ahead and take your seat and Kaoru-san will be right with ya'!"

"Thank you, Misao-dono." Misao nodded and walked into the kitchen with the pile of dirty plates, just as Kaoru came out tying her apron on her waist. "Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin exclaimed.

Kaoru stopped and smiled. "Kenshin! Good morning to you. Let me go get you a cup and some nice hot coffee." She turned to the counter. "Sanosuke! Give me a decaffeinated coffee!"

"Slave driver..." he muttered while flipping over the omelet.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sano tossed her a coffee mug in reply.

"Here ya go jou-chan! Hey there, Kenshin!"

"Oro. Hi Sanosuke, how's your new cooking job?"

"Pretty good, I guess."

Misao popped her head out of the kitchen. "YOU GUESS? Do you know what I had to _go_ through to get you this job?!"

"Yea, but ice block _likes_ you. Whereas me, he'd kick out right now if I wasn't your friend, weasel."

"Watch it!" Misao said blushing. The other customers in the shop laughed at their server's irritation as she disappeared muttering something about chickens.

Kaoru shook her head and made her way towards Kenshin's table. "Here you go. So how's life treating you, Kenshin?" She asked while pouring the black liquid into his mug.

"Ah, it's okay I guess!" He said rubbing the back of his head. "I went out with this girl yesterday, but we decided not to see each other anymore."

"Oh? Why's that? You're such a great guy, I'm sure any girl would fall into your arms!" Kaoru laughed.

"Well, her brother is the obsessive type and when he tried to... stab me, I thought it was best if I didn't try and get killed anymore. Something about protecting his sister. Tomoe is such a nice person too." Kenshin took a sip of his coffee and smiled up at her. "You make it great every time, Kaoru-dono!"

"Th-thanks. I mean, you've been coming around here for a while, you'd think I'd know what you like by now!" She giggled. Then her voice changed into a more serious tone. "But Kenshin, you are changing the subject."

"Yeah? Right, right, so I think I'm giving up on my love life, it seems like a mess, that it does! What, with a girl whose brother wants to kill me, and that strange Megumi-dono-"

"Megumi?"

"Yes, we too broke up when she met, Sano. If you ask this one, she's got the hots for him, that she does!"

Sano yelled from the kitchen, hearing Megumi's name, "WHAT? That fox hates me, Kenshin! There's no way she'd break up with you, for me!"

"Ah, well, Megumi-dono does come around here more often, does she not, Sano? Eheh."

"Shut up." Sano went back to scrambling eggs, the steam making his cheeks red--or from something else.

Kaoru sighed and refilled Kenshin's cup. "I've been there before... but keep searching for her! Maybe you're looking in all the wrong places, Kenshin. I'm sure there's somebody out there for you! I mean, there's someone out there for everyone." She bent low to Kenshin's ear. "_Even Aoshi-san_."

"AOSHI-SAMA? I heard someone say Aoshi-sama's name! Where? Where? He doesn't usually come in to check on the business until ten, and it's only nine fifty nine!" Misao gasped and stared down at her watch. "Maybe my watch is all wrong, and I totally forgot to make Aoshi-sama his cup of coffee! Oh, what a fool, I'm totally off schedule--"

"Maa, Misao-san! Your watch is fine, Aoshi-san isn't here yet." Kaoru waved her hands up. "I'm sure you're the first one he'll look for so don't worry."

Misao blushed and made a dreamy expression. She walked out to serve her customers their breakfast and some coffee. "You really think so, Kaoru-san?"

"...Yeah, absolutely." Kaoru winked at Kenshin; Kenshin in return had to hold back his laughter from the younger girl.

"WAI!" Misao exclaimed dropping the hot food onto a tall man.

"HOLY SH- Watch were your throwing things you idiot girl!" He yelled crossly. "What kind of waitress are you? I know monkeys who can serve food without scorching someone to death! Where's the manager to this joint?"

"Sir, I am really, _really_ sorry." Misao grabbed a rag to wipe the mess up. "I--I got overly excited, really!" Kaoru walked away from Kenshin to help her clean the sizzling food.

"I_ said_ where's your manager, little girl?" He yelled, dark storm clouds forming over his head.

"LITTLE GIRL?! WHY YOU-" Misao held a steaming hot pot of coffee in one hand.

"Is there... a problem?" Came that cold familiar voice. "I don't want any problems in my coffee shop if it can be avoided." Aoshi walked in, a cold breeze following suite and stared down at the two girls on the floor and the man holding a fist in the air. His dangerously cold eyes pierced at the situation and people before him. "And if there is a problem," He narrowed his eyes. "fix it."

Kaoru jumped up to save her friend. "Aoshi-san! Misao accidentally dropped some food and-"

"I got it on this man, I didn't mean to, honest! I got a little excited and-- It went 'whoosh' through the air! So then I was like, 'I am really, really sorry!" Misao interrupted, rambling so much that Kenshin, watching from a safe distance, thought Aoshi would get a headache from just listening to it.

The customer was red in the face as he cut Misao off. "You tell that girl to learn some adequate behavior. What a mess she's made all over my brand new suite! Now I will be late for work all thanks to that stupid. Little. Wretch!" The fuming customer pounded a fist on the table.

The whole coffee shop fell silent. Even the sizzling of Sano's grill was hushed for that moment that seemed to last for eternity, for Misao at least. Misao on the other hand looked down in shame. A few sniffling sounds came from her as Kaoru came over to stroke her arm. "Misao-san?"

"I... can only say sorry sir." Misao then turned to Aoshi, barely whispering with unshed tears in her wide sea foam eyes. "I can only say sorry." She suddenly darted into the back room still sobbing.

Aoshi closed his eyes and positioned his fingertips to his forehead tiredly. "Okay everyone, go back to your business." No one moved. He slowly rose his head no emotion coming into his monotone voice, "I believe you all have ears. I said _now_." Kaoru shuffled back to Kenshin's table and the grill went sizzlin' once again. The chatter of people automatically started up yet again, all fearing what this gentleman would do.

"What? That's it? What about-"

"Your suite can be cleaned, or replaced, sir." Aoshi walked over, stretching to his full height of six feet two inches, towering over the already tall man. The once rowdy fellow fell back into his seat almost shivering from such an intense yet bloodcurdling gaze. "I apologize that hot food was thrown onto you. However..." Sano came out humming a tune, walking by Aoshi while he carried an order of hot omelet. Aoshi smoothly slid the order off the tray and dropped it on the man. "...I think you deserve this much." Sano gave him the thumbs up and u-turned back into the kitchen.

"AHHHH!" Aoshi moved out of the way, as the man, with _more_ hot food on him ran out, yelling.

"Oro... what a morning, ne Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said, an innocent grin forming.

Kaoru looked down at Kenshin and smiled. "I'll say! I hope Misao-san is okay. I mean, she must be so embarrassed. Don't worry she'll come around though."

Kenshin nodded and looked at the clock above the glass doors. "Ah, I'm afraid I need to go to work now, Kaoru-dono. Please send Misao my sympathy."

"All right, Kenshin. I'll see you later!" Kenshin paid his bill and began towards the door.

"See ya' later, Kenshin!" Sano called as Kenshin nodded in return. Before leaving, he stopped by Aoshi not facing him.

"Good morning, Aoshi-san."

"Aa."

"You know... Kaoru-dono had told me some inspiring words this morning that she has. She told me there's someone out there for everyone. Yet, perhaps you are just looking in the wrong places." Aoshi looked up to the shorter man's red hair. "Well! I'm off to work, good bye!" Kenshin pushed the doors and jogged to his office building. Aoshi just watched the red patch disappear in the crowd. For one morning, too much has happened; all he could envision was a steaming cup of Misao-styled coffee. Or well, as Misao would put it.

The glass door opened again, the small bells ringing to reveal the saucy Megumi in the flesh. Sporting a tasteful off-white dress, red sunglasses, a black hand bag and matching heels, she had a sly glint in her eyes. "Good morning, minna! What a lovely day it is!" She stretched her arms out and removed her red shades. "Kaoru-chan!"

Kaoru paused in her clearing of tables greeting her 'customer' as kindly as possible. "Megumi-san."

"Where is, Ken-san this morning? Is he not here? I was almost positive I would be able to catch him! If a little girl like you would know what I mean. Ohoho!"

"He left." She gritted her teeth together as Kaoru stalked into the back and threw a wet rag at Sano. "Your _girlfriend_ is here, Sanosuke."

"Megumi!" Sano flipped his last omelet and if on cue the mass fell onto a plate ready to be served. He rushed out of the kitchen, a boyish grin forming on his lips.

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Megumi spat, placing her red sunglasses on her head.

"I never said you were!"

"You responded to it, rooster head!"

"What are you talking about? Can't a guy come out and greet a friend once in a while?!"

"Ew, not when you're smelling like that! You smell like grease and sweat!" Megumi plugged her nose turning around in repugnance.

"What the hell am I suppose to do about it? I FREAKEN' WORK HERE, WOMAN!" Right when the lighting bolts were crackling away, Misao came out and squeezed between them.

"Morning." Megumi paused to watch the nonchalant Misao, though she knew she was going to win the argument anyway.

"Misao-chan what's wrong? Did Sano do something to you?" She glared at him.

"What would I do, fox? Gesh, Misao is one of my best friends! Stop blaming me! And who's to say YOU'RE the one who didn't do anything?" The two kept bickering in the background as Misao just fazed them out. Kaoru came out for a second time to give the customer her check. She noticed Misao was trying to keep her composure and hold her self up while Aoshi, sitting at an opposite table, watched her.

Kaoru giggled. Love was obvious, but not to everyone else. Sano and Megumi were like darting magnets; Aoshi and Misao didn't want to admit their feelings and she--. Kaoru sighed, what was with the world? Wouldn't they take what was right in front of them? _And what of me?_ She thought sadly. Shaking the depressing thought out of her mind she began wiping down more tables. _When it happens... will I know?_

Misao made a sharp turn towards Aoshi's table. "Er... your coffee Aoshi-sama. I'm sorry it's late."

"Misao, it's only three minutes." He said taking the cup from her petite hands.

"Three minutes ago you could have had your coffee! I know! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I tried extra hard on your coffee today, Aoshi-sama, just the way you like it! Five-sixth coffee, one-sixth milk, two cubes of sugar and dash of cinnamon! I just... wanted it to be perfect for you." She bent her head down. "And I... want to apologize for what happened a while ago."

"It's not your fault. Accidents happen everyday, Misao."

"I know but... I ruined that guy's suite!"

"He can get it cleaned; he had no right to talk to you that way. His suite may be replaced, but your self-esteem cannot."

"R-really, Aoshi-sama?" Misao blushed bright pink.

"Aa. We care about you here at the Ice Blue Café." What was really on his tongue was '_I_ care about you.' But this is Aoshi; _hello_! The man who lives quietly and shows no fear whatsoever, couldn't express his feelings to the cheery woman; to anyone for that matter. Misao smiled and hugged Aoshi, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"Oh, thank you, Aoshi-sama! We all care about you too! I feel so much better!" Misao jumped up with her coffeepot. "Yeah! I'm prepared for anything!" She sprayed coffee everywhere around her. She looked at Aoshi, just staring at her. "Oups! Sorry!" She wiped it up while giggling like a school girl and ran around the shop filling everyone's coffee cups. Unknown to Aoshi, Kaoru smiled, seeing him touch the spot where Misao's lips once caressed.

* * *

Kenshin made his way to the office building. Muttering random things under his breath, he pushed by the busy streets of inhabitants. "Oro... Hiko will kill me if I'm late. But then again, he'd kill me if I were too early. Scratch all that, he'd kill me just because he _could_ kill me that he would." He ran into the elevator that was about to ascend when a Hispanic accented voice called to him. 

"Wait!" A woman with light brown hair stopped the elevator.

"Going up?"

"Ye-yes." The door closed and they both pressed the button to their floors. Kenshin noticed the girl was very pretty: light brown hair, beautiful honey colored eyes, and rosy lips. For a moment he was star struck when a reflection hit him on the head:

'_Maybe you're looking in all the wrong places, Kenshin. I'm sure there's somebody out there for you! I mean, there's someone out there for everyone!'_ Kaoru's sweet tone of voice rang in his mind. Kenshin side glanced the beautiful woman, but as their eyes made contact, they both looked away.

The brown haired woman turned to him, light waves of hair flipping behind her back. "Hi, I'm Anita." She held out her hand.

"Kenshin."

"Nice to meet you Kenshin. You work here?" She asked softly.

"Yes, actually this one has worked here for five years with Hiko."

Her tone changed into a high and loud squeaky voice. Perhaps more high pitched then Misao's and much, _much_ more annoying. "Oh, Hiko! _That_ old drinker?"

"Oro!"

"He is such a drinker of sake, have you been in his office? He has a jug with him all the time. I bet he doesn't even do anything but drink sake all day! Oh, and that janitor from three floors down says--"

Kenshin eyes just grew larger by the minute. A pretty girl yes... a gossiper, definitely. _Perhaps Kaoru-dono is right. I'm searching in all the wrong places. This one is utterly... hopeless._

* * *

The following morning... 

"Ohay-- I mean, good morning, Himura!"

"Misao-dono." He looked around. "Where is Kaoru-dono?"

Misao looked out the window. "Ah she is late I guess. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be around soon!"

Kenshin smiled. "Ah and how is Aoshi-san?" Misao blushed red in a heartbeat.

"Er... he's fine! Yep..." Her dreamy expression mode back into play "...he's definitely _fine_..." Kenshin could have swore he herd her purr as she turned to serve some other customers coffee and cream. He went over to his usual table and spotted Sano's rooster like hair from behind the counter.

"Oi! Kenshin! What'll it be?"

"Whatever is fine with you, Sano."

"Great, so it's an omelet for one!"

"...Sanosuke, is that all you know how to make?" The brunette nodded. "So if some one asked you for pancakes..."

He snorted, "Too bad, it's turned into an omelet."

"Oro." Kenshin fell over, but quickly got up. After waiting for a bit, Kenshin had the urge to use the restroom. He got up and trotted towards the men's room not noticing Kaoru coming in through the glass doors.

Meanwhile Kaoru explained herself to no one in particular. "I'm on it! Sorry I'm late, some kid was trying to pickpocket me so I had to beat him up!" Kaoru dragged a small kid into the kitchen. "To repay for what you've done, you have to work."

"WHAT? No way I'm working, ugly!" A short kid with spiky hair yelled back.

"How dare you call me ugly?! You're a buss boy now get moving, kid."

"I'M NOT A KID! Kami-sama, FYI it's YAHIKO! Ya-hi-ko." Yahiko stumbled out and dashed right into Kenshin.

He caught the youngster before he tripped fortunately. "Oro, are you all right?"

"Ah... I'll be okay. Sorry, mister." Yahiko backed off of Kenshin right as the swinging door opened.

"Yahiko, what did you--AH!" Kaoru was holding Kenshin's omelet and a pot of steaming black coffee. Backing out of the kitchen, not watching Yahiko run away from the scene of the crime, she scuttled straight at the redhead.

"ORORO!!!" Kenshin hollered.

"AAAHH!!!" Kaoru screeched back.

"ORORO!!!!"

"AAAAHHH!!!"

"ORORORO--!"

"STOP _SCREAMING_ already!" Yahiko bellowed at both of them.

"Eeek! Kenshin I'm so sorry!!!" Kaoru, ignoring the young child, ran to get a pitcher of water and threw it on him. "Ah ah ah! I'm so sorry! It's really hot!"

Kenshin looked down and noticed his shirt with a giant brown stain on it. "It... kinda burns, Kaoru-dono." They both became silent... but not for long.

Kaoru tried to hold back her giggle. "I'm really sorry. Let me clean it for you." She took a rag and began wiping his shirt. "I guess I know how Misao-san feels now, hua? Except I think coffee is worse. Look at you: covered in coffee, breakfast and drenched in ice water. I could have sworn you didn't know how to eat properly!"

They both laughed and Kenshin couldn't help but remember Kaoru's words. _'Maybe you're looking in all the wrong places, Kenshin. I'm sure there's somebody out there for you! I mean, there's someone out there for everyone'_ Kaoru was still worrying over Kenshin she didn't notice him spacing out. "I'm sorry if I burned you, really I am! I was just so flustered and wasn't looking wh--"

Yahiko watched in disbelief. "Well, I'll be in the back..." He began whistling and walked into the back where Sano was cooking more omelets, not wanting to throw up at the mushy scene before him.

"Hey kid, want to learn how to make an omelet?" The older brunette asked.

"Sure."

Kenshin put a finger to Kaoru's mouth to hush her. He stroked Kaoru's hair pulling strands away from her face, and smiled. "Kaoru-dono?"

"Ye-yes?" Her face flushed prettily. Kenshin couldn't help but wonder why he never saw Kaoru in this light before. Sure she was beautiful and spunky, but at that moment she was something words couldn't describe. He saw something in her eyes at that moment and felt unworthy, not seeing this female before him since she'd been here all along. Maybe ...she was the one?

"Would you... like to er...well go out sometime with this one?"

Kaoru and Kenshin sat on the floor for a while just staring at each other. "That... sounds like fun Kenshin!" She beamed warmly as Kenshin too grinned. Perhaps he'd found that someone he'd been looking for.

Aoshi and Megumi entered the shop, Megumi once again dressed to kill...literally. "Hello again, minna! I have a score to settle with that idiot. Where is he?" Megumi stomped in and entered the kitchen. They heard yelling and Yahiko trying to escape, but every one else found it normal for the two to bicker. It's their way of... showing affection!

Aoshi made his way behind Misao. "Have a nice day, mister!" She turned around and ran into Aoshi's chest. "Ah! Aoshi-sama!" She tried to run to the kitchen and retrieve his 'special' coffee, but this time Aoshi blocked her path. She gulped and looked up. "Aoshi-sama?"

"I think... I'd like to have company while drinking my coffee this morning. That is if you have time."

Misao blushed ten shades of red and nodded meekly. Had she head right? Her boss actually wanted to have a drink with her? He actually _talked_ to her? She shook her head, embarrassed that she had been spacing out. Misao swung around Aoshi's larger body and skipped along towards her ticket to heaven. "All right, Aoshi-sama. Two coffees it is!" Aoshi pulled up a chair to the lone table and waited for Misao to return.

"You know Himura..." Kenshin and Kaoru got up off the floor. "Like you said, there's someone for everyone." He didn't turn towards them, but they knew it was Aoshi's way of saying thanks.

_All in a morning, people have found that someone they were looking for._ Kenshin thought as he wiped some of the mess off Kaoru's face.

"YOU HAVE TO WATCH THE OMLETE, YAHIKO!" Sano screamed in the kitchen.

"Hey, I told you I don't know how to cook!"

"Don't yell at the boy, you idiot! He doesn't know how to fry because it is beyond his intelligence unlike _you_!" Megumi said whacking Sano on the head. "I can't believe I actually have to sit here and supervise you cooking of all things!"

"No one told you to, fox."

"I'm not a fox!"

"Yeah sure whatever."

Yahiko grimaced. "Are you two going to do this all morning?" Sano and Megumi punched the boy in the head.

"Shut up." They both said flatly.

Well, some found who they were looking for, but of course were too stubborn to admit it!

"You idiotic writer! You didn't have to add that bit in!" Sano yelled to the sky.

"Sano, who the heck are you talking to? But just the same, I don't need some rooster head! He's not what I'm looking for!"

"Same with me, who needs a sly fox?" The turned back to back and crossed their arms over their chest.

Yahiko got up from the floor and stared at the blackened mess on the stove. "Sano?"

"What do you want? Why are you even still here, Yahiko?!"

"The omelet burnt."

END

_**Authors Note**: I heard this song by Reba called 'Somebody' and I saw the music video for it too! It ended up giving me ideas and well, I am just really liking the Ruoken characters. They are so diverse and fun to throw into situations. I should get into something new, but hey, live the ride, right?_

__

_Leave a nice little review for me if you'd like to! Have a great day/evening/night!_


End file.
